


The Four Things Tonks Resolves To Do

by wasureneba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks only has four New Year's resolutions. This really shouldn't be so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Things Tonks Resolves To Do

**Author's Note:**

> For a challenge at Hogwarts is Home.

Nymphadora Tonks had made a total of four resolutions for this New Year, and by the end of New Year's Day she had broken three.

_Be less clumsy_ ; by lunch, she had already tripped over her own feet, hit her knee on the edge of a living room table (there was already a bruise developing), and knocked over a chair in the dining room. Even for Tonks's standards, it had been an exceedingly clumsy morning.

Then there was the one about _eat more healthy, because an Auror needs her strength_ , which she had broken with a breakfast made mostly of bangers. And a piece of chocolate because she was not sure that she could face the day without it.

And finally, the one about _fix the Remus situation_ , well, that had gone right south. Her parents now know that she had fallen in love with a werewolf; her dad had nearly had a burst of accidental magic, he was so upset. Her mother was surprisingly more understanding (she had a feeling she knew why), but her face was still grim. And then there was Remus himself, who hadn't shown up to her party the night before, or answered the owl she had sent in worry. She was beginning to feel that perhaps she shouldn't have sent the owl; maybe it was too pushy.

Yup. Bollocksed up, all of it. 

Her only consolation was that she was doing very well on her fourth resolution, _don't screw up at work_ , because at least today was a day off.


End file.
